Talk:Barrett M82A1 Born Beast/@comment-26365604-20150511130036
Hey Guys! Uhm... I'm The_Elite12 from Crossfire Philippines. Apparently I just bought the M82A1 Barret Obsidian Beast as called in our version, its the same as the Barrett Born Beast. Based on my experience When used in Hero Mode, without any damage boost, or probably throughout the match when you shot a zombie in the body it deals approximately 400 - 500. Arms and legs 300. Head deals a thousand. Basically its just like an AWM used in HMX, only with slower rate of fire, reload speed, and draw speed. Now lets talk about Hero Mode X, or Hero Mode eXtreme in our Version. Well first thing that I have observed is that, I must be blessed that the Barrett BB is not nerfed in CFPH like the Barrett Red Dragon wherein I feel sorry for those who own it. Any part of the body as long as you hit the zombie the Barrett would be able to deal a minimium of 900 and a maximium of 3000 to the head based on my experience. But beware I dont know if its my internet connection or an in-game bug? Sometimes which is definitely disappointing the Barrett only deals 200 - 400 damage on any part of the zmobies body. But again luckily enough it happens rarely. Its accuracy is very very good. Except when you aim at a target very far away but you only use the first level of the scope, the accuracy is not guaranteed so to be sure you must just use the second level. The rate of fire is definitely the best out of all the Barrett variants. Especially when you are a pro at quick changing weapons, wherein everybody can definitely do you can fire very fast compared to the Barrett Royal Dragon, Ancient Dragon (Bakunawa), Red Dragon, Normal, and all other else. For the ammo capacity, all I could say is the more VIP sniper with ammo perks you have, the lesser you will be likely to reload your weapon. But in my account I only have the M82A1 BB as my only VIP weapon so I only get 12 rounds in the magazine and 24 in reserve. Which the reserve rarely runs out. Last but not the least the recoil. Nothing special, its just a Barrett with almost no recoil after being fired. The gun doesn't swing back that much and it only shakes a little then cycle then ready to fire again. And as an addition when using the Barrett in HMX I suggest that you definitely use any variant of the M1896 Mauser, cause its easir to escape when using this handgun due to its supremacy in close range where zombies must go in order to infect you. Now lets talk about using the Barrett BB in TDMs, DMs, GMs, FFAs, first thing you'll notice when your just new to the gun is that you will die frequently. Unless your used to using heavy snipers while bullets with to whom it may concern flying around you. One good tactic while using this gun the said modes is my signature tactic, wallbang! This gun is not wallbang, however it has a very high damage output that when gone through walls damage can still 1 hit any enemy on any part of the body. But all I could say is in the hands of an average playere with experience with heavy snipers, this will be a deadly weapon. Hope my experience helps! BTW dont play wave mode very often so I dont have idea on how it performs on WM.